I Dream Of Sparkles
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: Everyone's thoughts after Sharpay's death. Troypay mentioned.


'I dream of Sparkles'

--

_Sharpay,_

_You're to never be forgotten._

_You held us together. Kept us strong, and made us get through it. Even if you did it with a smirk of redemption._

Chad sat there, starring blankly at the wall, lost in his own thoughts.

_You may not have always been the sweetest or the innocent girl, but you were something so much better. Even though we didn't always get along you were still there with the shoulder I always leaned on. You were the one to talk to me when I was being stupid and made it right. You were the one I could call in the middle of the night when I couldn't call anyone else._

_I thank you._

Taylor played with the bracelet on her wrist. It's blue and pink coloring was faded, as were memories.

_I seemed to always set you in your place, just like you always did me. We set the boundries for each other and crossed many times. I'm glad we did, because it showed me just who you were. You were strong, indendent, smart. A lot like me._

_I'm going to miss our little battles._

Gabriella shut and squeezed her eyes tightly together. It may help the tears.

_We had our moment and we had our troubles, but I love you. You are my best friend and I'm thankful I got to know you better. I wish you didn't have to leave us like this, but we understand that you're happier now. I hope I will someday be up there with you, laughing about something you missed while we were missing you. Because we're always missing you. _

_By the way, we kept our promise. Best friends for life._

Troy's eyes were glazed and hardened, unsure of all things. Except his broken heart.

_I think it's just unfair. Why did it have to be you? I never would have thought for a second that you...it's just so hard. I miss you so much and I feel like without you I keep fading faster and faster. I wish you were still here. There were so many things I wanted to say and do. I really do love you, with all of my heart. A feeling that will never go away. I hope you know that._

_I love you._

Ryan sat emotionless, his eyes bored into the same spot ont he floor it had been for the last hour since the call that changed al their lives.

_Sometime I hear your voice. The soft giggles as you ran through the house. The sweet melody of your voice ringing through my ears. I see the geniune smile you always gave me no matter what. I see the love you had for so many people, but always gave the most to me. I saw you for what you truley were. The one who made it all worth the trip and made it all an adventure. You just had that sprit that no one could break. I loved that about you. I loved everything. You are my twin and nothing in the world could ever come between us, not even death. I just want you to know that you're always in my heart and I miss you so much._

_Once a twin, always a twin._

--

Five days later the same group of people gathered around the grave stone. Everyone was misty-eyed, and near tears. This was the first time they had all been there. The funeral had been earlier that day, but many just stood to the side and watched, not wanting to cry infront of everyone.

"It's so surreal..." Taylor broke the long silence that had filled the air since the day she died.

"I still can't believe it." Gabriella let out a sigh, before tears escaped her brown eyes.

Ryan nodded weakly as he put his arm over Gabriella's shoulder, her crying onto his chest.

"You know...I don't think Shar would want us to be sad all the time." Chad commented as he layed flowers on her fresh grave. "She would want us to be happy and move on." He paused a moment and turned back to the stone. "No matter how hard that is."

Troy nodded in agreement. He blinked back the forming tears and swllowed. "He's right. She would want that."

_When I sleep, I dream of you. The things you said, the things you did. The person you were. Behind the ice there was the heart of a beautiful person. You just had a way to make it look easy. Your eyes could make us warm inside. Your smile could bring a smile to our faces. Your laugh could make our hearts jump a beat. _

_There's a reason I always see sparkles in my dreams._

_They were you. They weren't to grab attention and out do anyone. They were there because they made you feel bright. They made you feel like a star you once said. Not a star as in Haollywood, but a star as in gazing at a night sky. You were a star._

_There's a reason I see pink in my dreams._

_Pink was you're favorite color. It was the color your cheeks were when you blushed from receiving a compliment or after getting a roudy applause when you sang on stage.You're voice angelic and pure. Pink was the color you once said made you feel free. There was no expectaions and no boundries. Thought it was thought to be silly to think so much into a color, you made it true._

_There's a reason I dream of you. _

_Your smile, your laugh, your heart, your personallity, your free will, your voice, your way of moving, everything. There was so much to you that so few people saw. If only they had seen what we saw. The truth behind your eyes. The sweetness in your smiles. The warmth in your touch. There was so much more._

_That's why I dream of sparkles. You're the star in my dark sky._

_--_

_Okay, please be honest with me. Did that suck? I know it's really short and it's more of a drabble, but ah well. I'm not very good at drabbles because I'm not theat great at putting so much meaning into very few words. It's never really been my thing._

_Anyways, I hope you liked and please review and make me feel better._

_-Peace!_


End file.
